House of Anubis Truth or Dare
by slayer1002
Summary: What happens when House of Anubis plays truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

**House of Anubis: Truth or Dare**

**Nina's Point of view**

**I returned to Anubis for a couple of days and met some girls named KT and Willow. It was a boring day at Anubis house so we all decided to play truth or dare.**

**Amber's Point of view**

**I started first. I never really liked that girl Willow, she stole my man."Alfie truth or dare?"I asked hoping he would pick a dare. "Truth." He replied as he put his arm around Willow. I thought really hard and I found the perfect thing to ask him. "Would you rather date me or Willow? Be honest!" I could tell he was thinking really hard. He finally opened his mouth and said "Sorry Amber, but I choose Willow." My heart broke and I left the room in tears I could hear Alfie and Willow chasing after me I finally isolated myself in my room and I drowned myself in tears.**

**Alfie's Point of view**

**I felt really horrible I went back to my room to try to forgive myself.**

**Jerome's point of view**

"**Alright well…." Mara said breaking our awkward silence. I elected myself to restart our game. So I chose to pick on Fabian. "Truth or Dare Fabian." I asked. "Dare." He proudly proclaimed. "I dare you to throw cake in Victors face." He trudged off grabbing a piece of cake and knocked on Victor's door. "Come!" he said we all watched he grabbed the door knob and opened it and splat! He threw it right in his face. Victor screamed so harm my ears nearly fell off. Fabian came back so embarrassed. "Truth or Dare Jerome." He said**


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome's point of view

"Alright well…." Mara said breaking our awkward silence. I elected myself to restart our game. I spun the bottle and it landed on Fabian. So I chose to pick on Fabian. "Truth or Dare Fabian." I asked. "Dare." He proudly proclaimed. "I dare you to throw cake in Victors face." He trudged off grabbing a piece of cake and knocked on Victor's door. "Come!" he said we all watched he grabbed the door knob and opened it and splat! He threw it right in his face. Victor screamed so harm my ears nearly fell off. Fabian came back so embarrassed. "Truth or Dare Jerome." He said

Jerome's Point of view

"Dare." I said. "I dare you, to run around the school wearing a dress from Joy's closet." He said. I was shocked, the nerd's got guts. So I quickly went upstairs and got a dress from Joy's closet and put it on and started to run around the school. I saw all of them laughing but I knew one thing. It was my turn!

Joy's point of view

Jerome spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Truth or Dare Joy?" "Truth" I said. "How many people have you dated before me?" He questioned. "Hmmmm, uh I guess three." I responded. I could see him sigh in relief. I spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie. Now to ask the question. "Truth or Dare?" I said "Dare." He replied. "Are you sure?" I asked taunting him. "I'm sure; I never back down from a dare." He said smirking. "Alright, I dare you to tell all of us the truth on how you and Patricia broke up." I exclaimed with curiosity. I could tell he was shocked and shot a worried look to Patricia. "uh are you going to tell us!" Jerome burst out. "Well it started out when we went to America." Eddie said


	3. Chapter 3

**Joy's point of view**

**Jerome spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Truth or Dare Joy?" "Truth" I said. "How many people have you dated before me?" He questioned. "Hmmmm, uh I guess three." I responded. I could see him sigh in relief. I spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie. Now to ask the question. "Truth or Dare?" I said "Dare." He replied. "Are you sure?" I asked taunting him. "I'm sure; I never back down from a dare." He said smirking. "Alright, I dare you to tell all of us the truth on how you 2and Patricia broke up." I exclaimed with curiosity. I could tell he was shocked and shot a worried look to Patricia. "uh are you going to tell us!" Jerome burst out. "Well it started out when we went to America." Eddie**

**Nina's Point of view**

"**Wow is that how you guys broke up." I said. No wonder I thought. "Alright my turn." Eddie said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Nina. "Truth or Dare" He asked. "Truth." I said. "Who would you date in this room besides Fabian and be honest." He pointed out 'honest'. I didn't really know who. But I saw Patricia giving me the evil eye. So I decided to finish the game. "Hey guys it's kind of getting late. I'm going to bed." I said**

**That's The end sorry for the shortness : ( follow me later and I didn't know how patricia and eddie brake up sorry**


End file.
